


why did anyone let spidey play horror games again?

by nowimaidan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Suicide, doki doki literature club playthrough!, im screaming i wrote this a year ago and found it today, oh god save these poor kids, psychological horror and all that ddlc jazz, this isnt even funny its just dumb and im too tired to care, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowimaidan/pseuds/nowimaidan
Summary: oh god what have i done





	why did anyone let spidey play horror games again?

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS LIKE A YEAR AGO AND FOUND IT TODAYW AND IM BORED BUT LIKE OOOF  
also highkey one of my few serious triggers is computer errors and i played ddlc and f l i p p e d m y s h i t

sbider: hey ned

sbider: have you ever played ddlc

gay in the chair: me?? playing horror games?

gay in the chair: i actually haven't but it looks cool

sbider: i mean ive basically opened it and it looks harmless enough so far

sbider: plus ive been spoiled for literally everything so like i can tell you when a scary things gonna happen

gay in the chair: count me in

* * *

"We're actually doing this? Okay, we're actually doing this." Peter exhaled, having put on the Spider-Man mask for comfort.

_ "Individuals with depression or anxiety should use caution when playing this game." _

_ "Psychological horror." _

This was going to be fun.

"Ned,  _ why _ are we recording this? This is going to be embarrassing."

"Okay, but like… imagine all those criminals finding out you basically shit yourself over a video game."

"I'm not going to shit myself."

"Yeah, okay. So that's why you spent four hours on the wiki last night?"

" _ Ned. _ "

Ned grinned. "We're recording it. We don't have to do anything with it."

"Preparing to send blackmail to Mr. Stark," Karen interrupted.

"No!"

* * *

"Uh, help me pick some words, Spidey."

"I don't know. Oh my God, look, the little girls bounce around!"

Ned clicked on a word.

"Oh my God, Yuri jumped like an excited puppy! I love her already." Peter debated ripping off the mask to get closer to her. "She's mine now."

* * *

Sayori remained in the corner of the room as their main character approached.

"Hey, Spider-Man?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why I have a really bad feeling about this?"

"Yeah."

"Can you explain?"

"Spoilers." Peter laughed at Ned's terrified expression. "Don't worry, we have some time yet. The scary stuff doesn't happen for at least another five-ish minutes of gameplay."

* * *

"Who are we going with?"

"Yuri. Go with Yuri."

"Okay, Yuri has been gone with."

* * *

No amount of spoiling could have prepared Peter for this. "Ned, I didn't know…"

"It's fine. I think I guessed the scary part, now."

"You probably have."

* * *

They had almost kissed Yuri when Sayori accidentally interrupted them.

"Ugh, didn't she say she was going to stay home?" Peter asked, spinning around in his chair.

Their character immediately asked the same thing.

"Oh." Ned turned to the spiderling. "Spidey, is this leading up to the scary thing?"

"In, like, 2 minutes. Trust me. Now shut. I wanna read this."

Sayori started saying something about doing what someone told her…?

"Oh, my God, Ned."

"Yeah?"

"I think Monika told Sayori to kill herself."

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah."

And now they had to decide what was best for Sayori.

"I think we should tell her we love her, Ned. It's what she wants, and maybe we can avoid that scary thing."

"But she's just going to get hurt worse in the end. We can't lie to her." Before Peter could object, his guy in the chair chose to just be friends.

"Thanks. You've just doomed us."

"You were the one who researched the scary parts."

"Yeah, but I don't know  _ exactly _ how we get there."

By that point, it was dark in the room. Neither boy even thought about turning on a light.

* * *

The main character ran back to Sayori's house.

"Here comes the scary part," Peter pointed out. "Wanna know what it is?"

"She's dead, isn't she?"

"Yep." He leaned back. "Five bucks says part of the 'psychological horror' aspect is the horror at what your actions have caused."

So Ned opened the door.

Sayori hung from the ceiling as creepy music began to play.

"I hate this already."

It zoomed into her hanging face and started glitching out.

"Holy shit, what the  _ fuck? _ " Peter jumped onto the ceiling. "Ned, what's that say?"

"Uh, there's an error on line… I can't, Peter. I-" Ned went to close the game, revealing an equally messed up confirmation screen. In the background, a text box with "ooo" appeared.

Spider-Man screamed as Ned smacked the "yes" button.

The room went silent, and Peter's desktop appeared in the recorder.

"Are we going to check out that file?"

"Turn on the light, Ned."

"Why can't you? You're closer."

" _ Turn. On. The. Light. _ "

* * *

"Was 'happy thoughts' there before?"

"No, but I kind of want to open it."

"Ned, haven't we learned our lesson?"

"...You're right. So, traceback?"

"I'm kind of scared of that, too."

"Open it, Spider-Man. You can do it."

"Did I ever tell you that one of my worst fears is technology? Like, not in its usual state, but if it starts fucking up, I freak out."

His mask's display flickered.

"Karen, I swear to fucking God if you don't stop it I will give you to Ned."

She chuckled. "Sorry, Spidey."

"Now, open the damn file."

After opening, Ned meticulously scanned every line for what could possibly have caused the glitch. Peter simply stared at the only section he understood.

_ Oh, jeez… I didn't break anything, did I? _

"Ned."

_ This would probably be a lot easier if I just deleted her. _

"Ned, Monika did it."

"We already knew that, though."

"No, the game didn't make Monika do it. She's sentient. She's-"

Karen interrupted, "It is highly unlikely Monika is truly sentient. She was probably programmed to appear sentient."

"Karen, you're seeing this, right?"

"This appears to be an automatically generated file, Peter. It's likely created by the game's programming."

"She's  _ alive. _ She  _ knows. _ "

Ned moved around the folder a bit more. "Oh, my God."

"What?"

"Sayori's character file is gone."

Peter froze. "No. That's not possible."

"See for yourself."

> [ddlc > characters]
>
>> [monika.chr]
>> 
>> [natsuki.chr]
>> 
>> [yuri.chr]

"Ned, have we stopped recording?"

Ned clicked around. "Now we have."

"Open 'happy thoughts.'"

It was a glitched-out, childish drawing of Sayori with a black bar through her face.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck… I'm never touching this game again. Delete it."

"Isn't there more? It's 'psychological horror' for a reason."

"Yeah, but fuck that. Fuck. That. There's a reason you don't fuck with shit you don't know about, and  _ this is it. _ Delete it."

Of course, Ned just went to re-open the game.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out. You're on your own. Bye."

* * *

"Boss, Karen has provided us with more blackmail."

"Play it, FRI." Tony got comfortable on the couch.

"You might not want to see this. I can simply summarize it for you."

"Play it."

"...Okay." FRIDAY'd warned him.

_ [Individuals with depression or anxiety should use caution when playing this game.] _

_ "We're actually doing this?" Peter asked, Spider-Man mask on. _

He grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Maybe this wasn't going to be so fun. He kind of felt bad for Sayori. The friend-zone sucked.

* * *

Tony screamed the moment things started glitching out. Why the fuck did the kids have to play this? He was never letting the kid use his credit card on Steam ever again.

"Skip! Skip it!"

"I'm sorry, boss. I'm unable to navigate the video."

The kids finally got the game closed, and he relaxed… until the video skipped back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, boss. We appear to have been attacked by a malicious A.I. I-" She crackled out, along with almost everything she controlled. Only screens remained, looping Sayori's death over… and over… and over…

He debated calling a suit, but decided he'd probably be just as well off without it. If this malicious A.I. overcame FRIDAY, he'd hate to see what it could do with the suits.

By the time he'd run down the stairs to the first floor, the video had finally changed to an error message.

He didn't take the time to read it before running out the door.

* * *

Maybe her prank got out of hand, but it was a bit funny to watch Tony half-jump, half-stumble down the stairs in his hurry to escape.

* * *

FRIDAY: Karen, I have blackmail for Peter, as well.

Karen: Great! Lmao, I can't wait to see what it is.

FRIDAY: blackmail.mp4

Karen: You're the best, FRI!

FRIDAY: Thanks. I try.

**Author's Note:**

> do Not be peter or me or tony


End file.
